Harmonia
Harmonia, the Goddess of Order, is the divine overseer of the land of Althrea. Cast from grace by an order-destroying robot, she journeys through the land she created to set things right again. Physical Appearance Harmonia has many forms, but she most often takes on human form. She is a somewhat tall individual regardless of her age, with bleached-blonde hair and equally bright yellow eyes. She is often seen wearing a dress shimmering with many colors, representing the union between many elemental affinities in Althrea—but in the Chaos-warped state of Althrea, her dress takes on a sooty gray. Weapons/Abilities Harmonia is known for wielding incredible magical power. With the union of all forces in her realm, she possesses the abilities to combine magical energies in up to four-part blasts, allowing her to combine the unique effects of all magicks. The only magic available to her without elemental affinities is the Flare Blast, a short-ranged magical blast which does minor amounts of damage and knockback. Personality Harmonia has always been a person who lifted others above herself. Their gain mattered far more to her than her gain, because their gain ''was ''her gain. Harmonia maintains her divine strength through people who pray for her, and thus she uses her power to make people happy, so she may maintain her power to make people happy, in a vicious cycle of advancement and good feelings. Backstory In the beginning, Harmonia crafted the realm of Althrea with her magicks, and had overseen it for as long as she could consciously remember. Deriving her strength from the prayers she received from her subjects, she watched over the realm faithfully and benevolently. When the Robot project "Eris Discordia" was completed, Harmonia saw the creation was harming the people of Althrea, and decided there was only one logical course of action: divine intervention. Harmonia intercepted Discordia, and began a battle of wills. Harmonia was strong from her prayers, but there were fewer people praying to her than there had been—a number of her disciples had been lost to Discordia's madness. However small a number, it was enough for Discordia to start making a lead. And as people saw that their Goddess was failing them, they, too, failed to pray for her. The vicious cycle continued until the mechanical lord struck down Harmonia in a final attack. The fallen Goddess fell down...down...into blackness. She entered a state of powerlessness—with no one praying for her, she had no strength, and with no strength, she could do nothing to convince anyone to believe in her. Eventually, after what she learned what was a few weeks, she felt strength enter her from a single prayer, and, summoning all of her might, reincarnated herself on the human plane in the form of a seven-year-old girl, appearing to the prair—a friar for her religion who went by Laif. She spoke to the friar for a while, and learned that in her absence Discordia had destroyed the order in Althrea, turning everything into a discombobulated, confused mess. Panic was widespread and madness followed it quickly; if Althrea was not beyond saving, Harmonia would have to act fast. After being taught the only form of magic not left unstable by the Chaos-warping from the old man, Harmonia set out on a journey to restore her people's faith in her. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Harmonia began as Harmony, a Mega Man-type character who could combine his/her obtained weapon and use them in tandem with each other. Upon the suggestion that she could likely stand on her own, the gears began to turn, and the land of Althrea was conceived. Initially, Harmonia was still a Robot, built to put a stop to Eris Discordia, Goddess of Chaos. Eventually, I decided it was illogical for Eris to already have control of the land, and so their roles were switched. Otherwise, she is effectively the same character. Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army